Saturday
by crxigtuckers
Summary: "I love you." Wendy stated again, her head resting on her boyfriends chest. Kenny squeezed her shoulder gently, smiling up at the sky. "I love you too, Wendy."


**Saturday**

"Wendy."

The ravenette let out a groan, rolling over and burying her face into the mass of pillows she had previously been using.

"Wendy." The whispering voice came again, louder this time, extending the vowels.

"What do you want, Kenny?" Her voice was muffled by the pillows, barely distinguishable from a simple series of random noises.

"It's Saturday." The aforementioned blond stated, leaning on his arms so that he hovered above his girlfriend.

She rolled over slightly, just enough to peer at him through the mess of her bangs.

"If it's Saturday then why are you waking me up? You _know_ I like to sleep in on Saturday's." She muttered, blinking sleepily.

"Because I have plans for us today, remember?" He pushed her hair out of her face, leaning in to quickly kiss her cheek.

She sighed and rolled over, pushing her hair back and blinking slowly.

"They better be good enough to justify waking me up before 11." She stated, sitting up slowly.

"It will, trust me." He smiled and pushed his glasses up onto his forehead, kissing the corner of Wendy's mouth.

"You just get ready to go, okay? I wouldn't say I have _a lot_ planned, but I do kind of have a schedule." He pushed himself into standing position, and rolled up his sleeves.

"Alright." Wendy yawned, nodding slowly.

"Great."

With that, Kenny left Wendy to get ready, he himself preparing for the day he had planned.

"Kenny, where are we going?" Wendy asked for the umpteenth time, ponytail bouncing as she looked between Kenny and out her window.

"I already told you- it's a secret!" He was grinning, obviously excited for whatever he had planned.

She let out a sigh, resting her head on her window. She rested there for a while, just listening to the sound of the car and the music playing faintly from the radio.

It was only when she saw that still so very familiar sign that she bolted upright, looking over at the still-grinning McCormick.

"Kenny." She shuffled in her seat, looking behind them at the small brown sign that was quickly becoming nothing more than just a spot on the green grasses. Thank god it was summer.

"What. Are we doing back in _South Park_? I thought you didn't ever want to come back here!" She whirled around to face Kenny again, her ponytail slapping against her face with the momentum.

"I didn't." He confessed, glancing at her.

"Then why are we back here?!" She would have glared, but she found herself caught up in looking at the appearance of her hometown. In the roughly 12 years since she had left, the town hadn't changed one bit. Other than new residents, that is. The Whole Foods still stood strong, packed with people she mostly couldn't identify; although she could have sworn she saw someone with a mild resemblance to Randy Marsh leaving the store. She found herself filled with an odd nostalgia as they drove through the streets of the town she had once called home- almost half her life ago now.

"Missed it more than you thought, didn't you?" Kenny teased, slowing down enough to turn and face Wendy for a few moments.

"I wouldn't say _missed_ exactly.. more like.. I'm feeling a mass amount of nostalgia because this is the place I spent most of my life. I have a lot of memories here, both good and bad." She turned her attention back to Kenny, crossing her arms loosely.

"Is this your surprise? Bringing me back to South Park? Because, I wouldn't say that warrants waking me up before 11 on a Saturday."

He shook his head, turning his focus back to the road. "That's part of it, technically. But no, it's more than bringing you back to our humble little town."

"The way this has been going so far, I'm intrigued" Wendy said genuinely, causing Kenny to chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll like it."

With that, Kenny turned and drove in silence as Wendy took in the streets of their old town.

Eventually, they arrived in the parking lot of Stark's Pond.

Without a single word, Kenny opened his door and got out, shutting it before opening the door to the backseat and reaching in.

"What are we doing at the pond?" Wendy asked, turning unbuckling her seat belt and turning around to face Kenny.

"Well, I was thinking." He started, grabbing what appeared to be a picnic basket. "That we could go for a walk around the pond, and then have a picnic lunch."

He pulled his torso out of the car, shutting the door afterwards. This spurred Wendy to open her own door, getting out and shutting it behind her as she walked around to Kenny's side.

"A walk and some food justifies waking me up early? Kenny, we could have done this any time in _our_ city." She crossed her arms, staring up at the slightly taller male.

"Aw, babe. South Park's a special place, maybe I wanted to have a special date." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the nearest walking trail.

"A special place is right. Or maybe we're all just special people." She rolled her eyes, remembering the chaos that had seemed to follow the people in this town around day in and day out.

"I hope you don't mean the same special that South Park usually has. I don't want to be part of anything like what's happened before." She found herself leaning into Kenny's side, his body heat warming her up. Despite Colorado genuinely having a summer season, she still always found it rather cold- especially since it was still rather early in the summer.

"Don't worry, it isn't that kind of special. It's way better than that." He squeezed her shoulder to show her that he meant what he said, and she nodded, smiling.

The two walked around for at least an hour before Kenny would let them stop before lunch. Apparently he had a thing for the top of the hill where one could see the Pond and the surrounding area. Admittedly, it was a nice view. And something about the area made Wendy feel as if something important had happened there.

"Hey, babe."

Wendy's gaze broke from the scenery, looking over at Kenny instead. She swallowed her bite of her turkey sandwich- which she wasn't even that big on, she just ate it because Kenny made it,- and tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what happened here, about 15 years ago?" He asked, clearly fiddling with something he hid in his coat pocket. Even after all these years, Kenny still had a thing for wearing any kind of orange jacket or sweater he could get his hands on. It was kind of amusing, honestly.

"Um.." She paused, mulling over the possibilities, before shaking her head slowly. She kind of felt bad, honestly. She felt like she really should have remembered. "No, sorry."

He smiled awkwardly, but it seemed genuine "It's okay. It's a long time, and honestly, I don't think it was ever a significant thing to you. At least, not back then."

He bit his lip, before continuing.

"Wendy, 15 years ago I asked you out, right here." He stated, locking gazes with her.

"Oh. Sorry I forgot, Kenny, I just-"

Kenny covered her mouth with his hand, shaking his head but smiling in amusement.

"Shut up, and let me keep talking." He demanded, waiting until Wendy nodded before removing his hand.

"Alright. 15 years ago, right on this spot, I asked you out. I was positive you would say no back then, yknow? You were competing with Kyle to be the smartest kid in class, and you were a cheerleader on top of that. You were popular, pretty, and smart. That's a triple threat. I was just the guy to go to for sex or drugs. We had nothing in common but Stan, and you were way out of my league, but I was in love with you. But you said yes. I was sure for the longest time it was some kind of sympathy dating, or you were too nice to turn me down, but fuck if I was giving it up because of that. I was going to take what I could get, even if it was fake.

"But, unless you've been sympathy dating me for 15 fucking years, it became real even if it may have started fake. And you have no idea how fucking happy about that I am. I am so far in love with you. Each day, I fall a little more in love. With something you do, or say, or what you stand for. I love every single thing about you, _especially_ your flaws, because those are what make you so perfect to me.

"I really hope you're as in love with me as I am with you, Wendy. Because there's kind of a question I've been meaning to ask you for a few years. It took me a while to find the right stuff, and I wanted to make it as perfect as I possibly could, so. Sorry for the long delay."

Kenny paused to pull out a small box from his pocket, moving so he was on one knee.

Wendy's hands flew to her mouth, eyes widening as she processed what was happening while Kenny opened the box, revealing a ring that suited Wendy's tastes perfectly.

"You wouldn't happen to want to marry me, would you? You can keep your last name and we can have any ceremony you want- I'm not picky."

"Oh my god." She broke her eye contact with the ring, looking up to Kenny instead. "Oh my god."

She all but squealed and tackled Kenny into a hug, causing the both of them to fall over and stop just short of rolling down the hill. She squeezed him as hard as she could, smashing her lips against his own in a messy, excited kiss.

"Of course I want to marry you! I wouldn't spend 15 god damned years, a lot of which I spent _waiting_ for this, with you if I didn't want to! I love you so much." She rushed everything out in one, mostly happy breath, never loosening her grip on the blond.

Kenny chuckled, managing to work out his arms to hug her back. "I'm glad."

They stayed in the position for a few moments longer, before they ended up falling into a natural cuddling position, staring up at the sky.

"I love you." Wendy stated again, her head resting on her boyfriends chest.

Kenny squeezed her shoulder gently, smiling up at the sky.

"I love you too, Wendy."


End file.
